What Do you Do?
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara moves into her new house with her foster family and feels her life couldn't get any worse. But when she meets Gil Grissom, she feels her life is about to change, but for better or worse? This is a high school fic. GSR, of course.
1. Intro

What Do You Do…?

Chapter 1- Intro

A/N: Ok, so I know everyone is writing high school fics but they have encouraged me to write my own. Tell me if you like it or if you hate it, but I will continue it either way.

Characters:

Gil Grissom- Senior, science geek, shy, doesn't get out much, lives with mom who is deaf

Sara Sidle- New girl, just moved from SF with her foster parents, junior, science geek, abusive foster parents

Catherine Willows- Popular, senior, varsity cheerleader, lives with mom

Warrick Brown- Jock, on football team, senior

Nick- Jock, on foot ball team, senior, friends with everyone

Greg- Science geek, junior, not afraid to speak his mind, ladies man, friends with everyone

Jim Brass- Senior, best friends with Gil, on debate team, tough guy

Sofia Curtis- Popular, senior, cheerleader, arrogant

Conrad Ecklie- Senior, ass, makes fun of everyone with his group

Hank Peddigrew- Jock, senior, quarterback, jerk

Outline:

Ok so this will be a GSR story. Maybe some yobling and other stuff. The main focus is on Gil and Sara and their lives at school and home and…together. If you have any ideas plz send them in.

PS:

My other stories will be updated soon but I seem to be suffering from writers block. It sucks for me and I know it does for you too, but I hope to conquer it soon!

T BC!


	2. Nice to Meet You

What Do You Do…?

Chapter 2- Nice to Meet You

A/N: Ok, so here is the first chapter. I hope you know I will not get into the classes as much this is totally concentrated on social life. This story will start kind of fast but I just want to get into the story.

A/N2: I am so sorry. I accidentally posted the first chapter twice instead of the second chapter. So here is the second chapter, i am working on the third. next time this happens, just tell me. And again, I am sorry.

Sara woke up that morning, dreading the thought of another new school, new people who won't understand her, new jerks that will push her around and call her names. Getting up she threw on some clothes and walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, new bruises to hide, new lies to tell, new memories to try and erase.

She didn't want to move, but she figured the reason her foster parents decided to was because when your kid shows up at the same hospital to many time, it gets suspicious. She knew it wasn't right to stay with them if they were beating her, but they didn't do it that often, and only when she deserved it. If she did leave, then where would she end up? No one wants to adopt a socially inept sixteen year old.

She washed her face and put on enough make-up to hide her bruised cheek and left to grab a bite to eat before heading to school. Walking down stairs she was glad to find the kitchen empty. Taking a banana from the counter she poured herself some coffee into her Styrofoam cup. She grabbed her backpack and headed for the door. "Sara."

She turned around and saw her foster father grabbing coffee. "Ya?" she asked, just wanting to leave the house.

"Are you going to school today?"

"Ya, I thought that I would go this week instead of next week."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Don't worry, I covered the bruises, and if they see I will tell them I fell."

He shook his head and sipped his coffee. "Did you finish unpacking?"

"Not yet, but I will be finished in a couple days."

"I told you that you couldn't go to school until you were finished." He set his coffee down on the counter.

"I know, but I just thought…"

"You thought nothing. I told you to finish it, and that is what you will do."

"Please, I will finish tonight, just let me go today, please."

He walked over to Sara and pushed her back into the wall with his hand on her throat. "I better finish tonight or else, you're lucky I'm letting you go." He dropped his hand and turned away from her. "Aren't you going?" She left without saying a word. Holding back the tears that threatened to flow she walked the six blocks to school.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

When she got to school she was only a couple minutes late. She headed to the councilors office. "I'm Sara Sidle; I'm a new student here. I wasn't supposed to start until next week but we moved in faster than expected." She lied, faking a smile.

"Oh, yes. One second please." The woman with a too enthusiastic voice said. "Miss, Sidle. Here we are." She handed Sara three pieces of paper. "The first sheet you need your parents to sign, the second is a list of books you'll need, if you stop by the book room you will be helped, and the third is a list of your classes and a map."

"Thanks."

"Of course. And if you have any questions then just ask."

"Ok." Sara left to get her books. Once she got her books she headed to her first class.

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Gil Grissom sat in the front row of his advanced physics class. He was copying down notes when he saw the door open and a long legged brunette walked in. his jaw dropped and he watched her walk over the center of the room to talk to the teacher. "Everyone, this is Sara Sidle, she is new in this class." The teacher turned to Sara. "There is an empty seat in the front row if you would like."

Sara turned and walked to the empty seat, looking at the floor the whole time. When she sat down Gil felt like the happiest man alive. She was sitting no more than a few inches away from him. He turned to her and smiled nervously. "Hi, I'm Gil. But people usually call me Grissom, because that's my last name, Grissom. It's nice to meet you." He rambled on.

Sara looked up at him and laughed. She smiled as she said, "I'm Sara." She couldn't wipe the smile from her face; he looked so adorable when he was nervous. "Um, do you know where I6 is? I have no clue how to work this map. It's a miracle I made it here."

He chuckled and said, "Ya," he pointed to it on the map. "I could show where it is after class."

"Thanks that would be great."

"Let me see your schedule, I'll show you were they are on the map."

"Oh, ok." She took out her list and handed it to him. He laughed and she looked nervous. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I was just laughing because we have almost the same schedule. We have every class together except fourth period, but I don't think I would take introduction to the female mind." She chuckled lightly. He loved the way her chest went up and down when she laughed. "Maybe I should be taking that class though." He smiled.

"Come on, a guy like you? You probably have a girl for every day of the week."

"Me, no." he looked at the desk then looked at her. "But you must have broken some hearts when you moved."

"No, I don't really have time for a social life. I'm usually busy after school with extra curricular activates. They look good on college applications, you know."

"Oh. Well maybe you should join the science club, I'm a member and I think you would be right at home. We meet once every week."

"I think I'll cheek it out."

"You should stop by today, we are having a short meeting today and you should meet the people."

"Sounds great."

"You know, you're the first senior I have meet that takes advanced science and mathematics."

"Oh, I'm not a senior. I'm a junior."

"A junior?" he was shocked. He blushed; he was flirting with a junior.

'Why is he blushing? Was he just flirting with me? No.' she thought to herself. "Ya, are there only senior in here?"

"Well, mostly, but there is you and-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Greg ran into the classroom.

"And him." Gil finished. "He is also a junior."

"Greg, take a seat. We'll talk after class."

"Right." Greg started toward the back of the class and stopped in front of Sara. "Why hello. I don't think we have met, I'm Greg Sanders. It is a _great_ pleasure to meet you."

"Mr. Sanders, take a seat." He winked at Sara and took his seat in the middle of the room.

At the end of class everyone was gathering their things when Greg came up to Sara. "Like I said earlier, I'm Greg."

"Sara, nice to meet you, Greg."

"Hey, I see you've met, Grissom. Ya he's a nice guy, but if you hang with me, I promise you won't be disappointed. No offence, Grissom."

"No taken."

"Well, I would love to get to meet you, but Gil and I share most of our classes so I think it would be easier if he showed me around." Truth be told, she just wanted to hang out with Gil.

"Well, eat lunch with me then?"

"Wow, you work fast." She laughed. "Sure. I'll meet you in front of the cafeteria."

"Ok. I'll see you there." Sara and Gil left the class room and head off to their next class together.

When lunch finally came Sara met Gil in the lunch line. "Hey, did you find your class alright?" Gil asked.

"Ya, it was only a couple halls down, you explained it pretty well." They bought their food and she saw Greg waving at her from the table.

"I'll see you next period."

"Why don't you join us, I'm sure they won't mind."

"I don't know…"

"Please, you and Greg are pretty much the only friends I have made so far, and I want you to sit with me." Truth be told, she just didn't want him to leave.

"Ok."

Sara and Gil made their way over to the table. "Hey, Greg, I asked Gil to sit with us."

"That's cool. Come sit here." He scooted over and Sara sat next to him then Gil sat on the other side of her. "Everyone, this is Sara."

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"Sara, this is Nick, Warrick, Hank, Mark, Steve, and Chris. They're on the football team."

"Are you on the football team, too?" Sara asked and got a laugh from everyone at the table.

"No, Greggo couldn't play football to save his life." Nick laughed.

"Hey, I could play if I wanted to, but I am a science geek and that's the way it will stay." Greg said proud of himself.

"You are never going to get any tail if you stay a science nerd." Hank said.

"I got Sara here, didn't I?" Greg smiled.

"Ya, but you're not dating her are you?" Warrick asked.

"Not yet."

"You do know, I am sitting right here." Sara blushed.

"So, how'd you meet, Greg?" Nick asked.

"Well, we are the only juniors in our science class." She answered.

"Another science nerd." Mark answered.

Sara stared at him. "Well, for what it's worth, you're the hottest science nerd I have ever met." Hank flirted.

Sara blushed, "thanks." She smiled at him and Gil, for the first time, felt extremely jealous for the football star. Sara turned back to Greg. "So, Greg, how do you know these guys?"

"Well, Nicky and I were friends since junior high; I was his first friend when he moved here from Texas. Warrick and I have been friends since Nick introduced us when I was a freshman. Mark, Chris, and Steve, we met last year in classes, I was in junior classes," he winked, "And Hank, well we met when he needed a science tutor."

"What can I say, I suck at science." Hank smiled. "Maybe sometime you could tutor me, you must be pretty smart."

"Sure, I'd love to tutor you."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Hey, Greg! Catch!" Someone running by threw a ball at Greg and Greg stuck his hand out to catch the ball but the ball flew over his head and Greg's hand struck Sara in the face.

"Ow, shit." Sara said holding her nose.

"Sara, are you ok?" Gil asked putting his hand on the back of her head.

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Greg told her.

"It's ok, Greg. It was an accident." She told him trying to hold the tears back. The truth was it hurt like hell, but not because he hit her hard, it was because her nose was already bruised. She looked down at her hand and saw blood. "Shit." Gil handed her a napkin. "Thanks. I'll be right back." Sara got up and headed off.

"I'm going to go see if she is alright." Gil got up and started after her.

"Nice one." Chris said.

"Ya, way to go." Steve added.

"Greg, aren't you going after her?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm too embarrassed." Greg said. "I wouldn't blame her if she never talked to me again."

"Sara, wait up!" Gil caught up to her. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, but do you know where the bathroom is, I just realized that I have no clue where I am going."

"It's over here." Gil led her over to the bathroom and she went in to clean up.

Sara looked at herself in the mirror. Blood was all over her cheek and nose. Sara started to wipe off the blood. "Damn." She cursed. When she wiped all the blood away her make came off with it. "Shit." The bruise on her face was visible and she didn't have anything to cover it up. She looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. She left the bathroom and found Gil waiting for her.

"Are you ok- did Greg do that to you?" he obviously saw the bruise.

"No, I got this yesterday."

"What happened?"

"I ran into a wall." She lied. "I've always been a klutz." Gil looked at her with sympathy. The bell rang and they looked at each other.

"Come on, let's go get our bags and get to class."

Sara and Gil found Greg sitting with their bags at the table and everyone else had left. "Oh my god, did I do that to you?" Greg asked.

"No, Greg. I did this to my self."

"Good, I mean, it's not good you hurt yourself, I meant I'm glad I didn't hurt you."

"I understand."

"Here, I watched your backpacks."

"Thanks, Greg. Now I have to get to class."

"Sorry again."

"It was an accident, Greg. I forgive you."

"Good." The one minute bell rang. "We should get going."

Gil and Sara walked of and Greg walked the other way. "Sara?"

"Hmmm?" She looked at him.

Getting nervous, he chickened out of asking her to eat lunch with her tomorrow. "Never mind, class is this way."

When they entered the class they both sat down together. Gil sat next to a strawberry-blonde and turned to talk to her. This surprised Sara because the whole day Gil had been a total loner, except for her. He turned back to Sara. "Sara, this is Catherine. She is one of my oldest friends."

"Nice to meet you." Catherine said.

"Likewise."

"And this is Sophia." Gil added as she sat down on his desk.

"Nice to meet you, Sophia,. I'm Sara."

"Ya." She didn't even turn to look at her. "Gil, after school me and some people are going to hang out, you wanna come?"

"No, I can't."

"Come on, you know you want to." She said in a sexy tone any other guy would have fallen for.

"No, Sophia, I'm going to science club."

"You can skip it."

"Sophia, listen, you dumped me for the captain of the basketball team, and I'm sorry things didn't work out with you two, but we are over."

"Come on, just as friends, come over to my house."

"Everyone, take a seat." The teacher called out.

"Talk to me after class?"

"Sophia, no." she didn't hear him as she walked into the back to her seat.

After class they walked to their next class. When school was over Gil and Sara walked to science club. "So, who exactly is Sophia Curtis?" Sara asked.

"She's a friend."

"Come on, I heard your conversation, tell me what happened."

"She's my ex-girlfriend." He blushed and he had no clue why it was so embarrassing to talk about his 'love' life with her.

"Did she really leave you?"

"Ya, three weeks ago, and she was dumped last week."

"So were things serious between you two?"

"We dated for three months."

"Were you to close?"  
"I guess."

"You know what I mean." He looked at her confused. "Did you two ever…?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just trying to understand the situation and to get to know you better."

"Yes." He blushed even more and looked ahead at nothing in particular.

"Are you bad?" He stopped and stared at her. "That came out wrong." She laughed nervously. "I meant, is that why she left you?" He started walking again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed. I just don't like to talk about my personal life."

"Oh, well I was just wondering because I don't see why someone would dump you. You're great."

He smiled. "Now I'm embarrassed."

"Why?"

"You are a total stranger and you talk like you know me."

"How is that embarrassing?"

"Not many people know me."

"Well, I hope you let me get to know you." He smiled to himself as they walked into the classroom where the club was being held.

TBC!

A/N: what do you think so far? I know I am moving fast, just go with me.

R&R!


	3. Truth

What Do You Do…?

Chapter 3- Truth

(Three weeks later)

After science club ended Gil walked with Sara to their lockers. She got a locker last week, and Gil smiled when he found out their lockers were next to each other. They put their books away and some guy came running up and started talking to Gil a thousand words a minute. Sara couldn't understand anything he said. He was shorter than Gil and he had a huge muscular build.

Gil interrupted the man, "Jim, Jim, slow down and start over."

"Ever since I got back I have had the best day ever! You know Judy? I asked her out and she said yes! I got a B on my calculus test and an A in science. And then I was in debate club and I am first chair!"

"Wow, way to go. You've wanted to go out with her forever. And way to go on the tests, and nice! First chair! That's great."

"I know."

Gil saw Sara start walking off and called to her. "Sara, wait up, I want you to meet someone." Sara turned around and Gil and Jim walked up to her. "Sara, this is, Jim. He is my best friend. He was out of town last couple of weeks. Jim, this is, Sara. She is new here."

"Hi, Sara."  
"Hi, Jim. And should I say congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Don't take this personally, but, you don't seem like someone who would be on the debate team, maybe the wrestling team."

"I know, I get that a lot, but arguing is what I am best at."

"I believe you. Oh I have to go, I can't be late."

"I'll walk you; I'm going that way anyway." Gil said.

"You don't even know where I'm going."

"Well, you-"

"Come on. Bye, Jim." Sara said.

"Bye, Jim." Gil said.

"Bye." Jim shook his head as he watched the two of them leave.

"So, why did you want to walk with me?" Sara teased.

"I just wanted to talk to you some more."

"Really, about what?"

"Do you want to come over and study for science, I mean, I know you don't need to or anything but, I thought you might want to-"

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Do you want a ride, to my house?"

"Sure, but can we swing by my place first? I have to get something."

"Ya." Gil's phone went off and he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Gil, I need you to pick me up."

"Catherine, are you ok?"

"I need you to pick me up at Alex's house."

"Why, are you ok?"

"Listen, Alex is an ass and my mom doesn't know I'm here, and I need a ride home."

"Catherine, I'm on my way."

"Thank you so much."

Gil hung the phone up and turned to Sara. "We need to pick up Catherine before we stop by your house, there is something wrong."

"Ok."

"Let's go."

Once in the car Sara turned to Gil and asked, "What's wrong with Catherine?"

"I don't know, but she sounded sad."

Sara looked out the window and then back at Gil. "How do you know Catherine? I mean, you two don't really travel in the same social circles."

"We live next door to each other. We've been friends since second grade."

"Oh. Have you two ever hooked up?"

Gil stopped at a stop sign and nearly choked. "No, we haven't. It would be like dating my sister." He laughed and she smiled. He looked at her quickly then back at the road. "Do you think the only relationships with females I have are sexual?"

"What, no."

"Well, you keep asking me these questions."

"I want to know what you're like."

"Do you think I hump everything that moves?" he regretted it as soon as it was out of his mouth. Sara put her hand to her face and tried to hide her laugh but she failed miserably. "That didn't come out right."

"No I think it did. Many guys your age are like that, it's good to know you're not. You're not, right?"

"No, I've only had two relationships that…ended up in bed."

"Oh, two. Here I thought you were shy."

"I didn't just hop into bed with them. I dated Heather for six months before I brought her home." He smiled to himself, he felt so comfortable sharing his life's information with her.

"But you only wait three months with Sophia?"

"That was a mistake. After two months she talked me into her bed. It never really felt right I guess."

"But you stayed with her?" He looked uncomfortable. Change of subject. "So, Heather. She was your first. What's her last name?"

"Kessler."

"Small world, she's in my fourth period class." Gil didn't like that, but he didn't know why. Maybe he didn't want Heather talking about him to Sara since they ended on a bad note. "She sits next to me and she was telling me about a guy she dated who cheated on her. Never got a name." she hinted.

"It wasn't me. If there is one thing you can be sure about is me is my honesty." Gil guarded his honor.

"Ok." Sara smiled, she liked that. "Why did the relationship end?"

"We were too different, I broke up with her."

"Different how? I mean, she is into science, right."

"Well, she was more…spontaneous then I wanted to be."

"Spontaneous?"

"Maybe not spontaneous but…adventurous."

"Are you saying she was to wild in bed for you?"

"No." He corrected right away. "Just not me, you know."

"Oh. Ok." There was a long silence that was anything but comforting.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What was your personal life like before you moved here?"

"I told you, I didn't have one, I was to busy with after school-"

"I know that, but what about after. I am anti social and I have proved to you that even I have had a life. Any boyfriends?"

"Well, not really boyfriends. I have had dates sure. But I usually didn't even know the guy, just wanted to get out of the house. I did have one real boyfriend though. His name was Ryan Smith."

"Was he your first?" She looked at him with disbelief. "What? I told you about my sex life you can tell me about yours."

"I'm a virgin."

"Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I am."

"Did you think I was a big slut?"

"No." Silence once again filled the car. Finally they parked in front of a two story house and Gil looked at Sara. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Gil unbuckled himself then turned to Sara. "The reason I was surprised was because you're so beautiful and smart, any guy would be lucky to have you." Gil got out of the car before she could speak.

'Did he just say that?' Sara thought, shocked at his confession.

Gil opened the door for Catherine and then got in himself. She sat in the back with unshed tears in her eyes. "Hey, Sara." Catherine said, trying to sound ok. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going over to Gil's house."

"We are going to study for science." Gil told Catherine. "You're welcome to come over and study with us."

"I would love to come over, but I don't think I could keep up with your science. Would it be cool if I hung at your house anyway? I told my mom I was at Sophia's and wasn't going to be back 'til five." Sara secretly wished she would have declined but the realized that it doesn't matter if she was there or not, they were just studying.

"Ya. My mom said she missed you, she wants you to come over more."

"She makes it sound like I'm never over. I go over at least once a week." Gil chuckled.

Gil got to Sara's house with the help her help. "I'll be right back." Sara ran into the house and shut the door behind her. "Steve! I'm home!" Sara called and then ran to her room and grabbed her phone and her book. "I'll be back later! Bye!"

He opened his door and stopped her. "Where are you going?"

Back in the car Catherine was interrogating Gil. "You like Sara?"

"As a friend."

"Come on, you've known her for a week and you are already inviting her over to study. I sure as hell know you don't need the help and I am pretty sure she doesn't either."

"She's new, I wanted to be nice."

"It took you four months to invite me over when I moved in. and I lived next door. You didn't even invite Heather over for two months."

"I don't like her like that."

"I see the way you look at her."

Sara raced back to the car and sat down in the front seat. "Sorry I took so long."

"You didn't take long." Gil smiled and Catherine coughed in the back seat. Gil turned around and glared at her. "Don't choke back there." She smiled at him and he drove off.

Gil pulled into a driveway of a one story house. It was a very nice residential house. "This is my house." He told Sara before exiting the car. He jogged over and opened the door for Sara.

"Thank you."

They went inside and Gil gave them all a glass of water. They sat down and no one made a move to open a book. "Gil, Sara, can I confide in you two?"

"Sure." Sara said.

"Always." Gil answered.

"The reason I had you pick me up was because Alex hit me."

"He hit you?" Gil was stunned.

"I don't want anyone to know."

"Cath, where did he hit you?"

"He punched me in the stomach." Catherine had tears in her eyes.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No." Gil went and hugged Catherine.

Sara excused herself to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She knew what Catherine was going through but she couldn't just come right out and say that. Sara pulled up her shirt to show her side. A bruise was forming. Steve hit her when she told him she was going to someone's house today. The rule was she had to tell him the day before if she wasn't going to be home. And she had been late getting home since they had to pick up Catherine.

After a while Sara came out of the bathroom and found Gil in the kitchen drinking a soda. "Where's Catherine?"

"She went home ten minutes ago." Gil moved to stand in front of Sara. "Are you alright? You were in there for awhile."

"I'm fine." He looked at her disbelieving. "Let's get studying." They went to the living room and laid out the books they talked a lot during the studying. After an hour and a half Sara turned to Gil. "Do you have a computer? We need to type this." She held up a page of notes.

"Yes, in my room. Follow me." They took their books into his room and he sat down on his computer and turned it on. Sara sat on his bed and continued hand writing the notes. Gil turned around and smiled at the site of her on his bed. Gil sat down next to her. "The computer is all yours."

She looked up at him. "Remember our conversation in the car before we picked up Catherine?"

"Of course. You're the only one I have ever told all of that stuff." He told the truth. He hadn't even told Catherine the things he told Sara.

"Were you being serious when you said I was beautiful and smart and any guy would be lucky to have me?"

He looked to the ground and then looked her in the eye. "Yes." He said quietly.

"Oh." She looked at her hands in her lap.

He scooted closer to her and lifted her face to meet his. He leaned in and took her lips with his. Sparks flared and bounced between them. Sara kissed him back and he licked her lips begging for entry which she granted happily. Their tongues battled for dominance and only when air was necessary did Gil pull back and look into her eyes. Their breathing was heavy and labored.

Sara smiled then took his shirt in her fisted hands and pulled him back to her. He dipped her down on the bed so he was on top of her. Gil's hands played in her hair as hers pulled at his shirt with all her life, trying to get closer. One of her arms snaked around his neck and then the other and tugged him to her.

Gil's hands wandered downward and they rested on her hips. One hand snaked up and snuck under her shirt. His hand rubbed over her side and the sharp pain brought her out of her trance of ecstasy. "Gil." She pulled her head away and he moved his kisses to the base of her neck. She could have sat there like that all night but once again the pain at her side persisted. "Gil."

He looked up at her, his chest heaving deeply. "Yes?"

"I don't think I can do this."

His hand moved off of her side and out from under her shirt but the other hand stayed on her hip. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried.

"I think we're just moving to fast."

"Oh." Gil got up off of her and let her sit up. This was the first time that he felt this way about another person. If she hadn't stopped him, he would have taken her right then. That was their first kiss and Gil was already addicted.

"I think I should go home."

"I'll drive you."

"OK, let me just pack up." She got her stuff together and they got in the car. The ride was quiet for the first part but Gil broke the silence. "Do you want to go out with me on Friday?"

He was nervous. "I'd love to." He let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. He parked in front of her house and she didn't make a move to get out. She turned to him and brought his face to hers and kissed him. First it was soft but when Gil kissed back it grew and they made out in the car for fifteen minutes before Sara pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ya."

"Can't wait until Friday." They smiled at each other and she got out of the car. He watched her go inside then pulled away from her house.

Sara walked into her house and she leaned against the door once it was shut. "Sara, is that you?" Leanne asked and walked out of the kitchen and saw Sara.

"Ya."

"Steve wants to see you." She spoke softly.

"Ok." Not even Steve could take away the happy feeling she had right now.

"Steve?" She asked.

"Sara, you're home." He walked over to her. "Did you get your studying done?"

"Yes."

"Ok, go get ready for bed then."

"Ok." She walked out of his office and into her room. She lay down on her bed and smiled. 'What a day.' She thought to herself before getting up to get ready for bed.

TBC!

Review and you can be my bestest friend in the whole wide world.

A/N: I hope you liked it. YES! GSR! More to come, soon I hope.


	4. Not So Awkward

What do you do…?

Chapter 4- Not So Awkward

A/N: I hope you like it as always and you can always give me ideas to either improve my writing or ideas for another chapter! Tell me your ideas and I will get back to you soon. I'm sorry about the wait but I couldn't figure how to go about this chapter. Tell me what you think.

The next day at school Gil thought it would be really awkward between him and Sara. He hurried to his desk and sat down. He was a little early and Sara wouldn't be here for…He looked over at the door when he heard it open. She must have had the same idea of coming in early and not have to be the second to sit down. He looked at the clock, seven minutes to class.

She sat down next to him and smiled. He waited for the awkwardness to arise, but it never did. He smiled back. "You're here early." He said.

"Yes, well, you were here before me."

"Touché." His smile widened. "Why are you here so early?"

'What was she going to say? She couldn't very well say that she got forgot to take the trash out so her father woke her up by kicking her in the gut and she left early so she wouldn't get beaten again for her silly mistake.' "I wanted to get to school early." She lied, trying to keep her smile that came over her when she saw him already sitting at his desk. "Why are you here so early?"

'How has he going to explain that? He didn't want to be the second one of them to sit down afraid of the awkwardness of the situation? He wanted to see if she would run away from him when she saw him? He didn't want the chance to freak out and leave school and move to another state? That was a bit drastic, but he didn't know what he would do when it came to her.' "I was hoping to catch you before class."

"Really?" she scooted her chair closer to his and he did the same so that they sat with their arms touching. "Why's that?"

"Because of this." He leaned in and gave her a small peck on the cheek. She smiled wider.

"That's a good reason." She felt the blush creep up her cheeks.

"I'm glad." The teacher entered the room and they didn't look over at her until she spoke.

"Oh, Sara, you're here. That's why Gil is so early." He felt the heat race to his face. "Can you two run down and pick up a package from the office for me?"

"Sure." He answered and helped Sara stand. They heard the minute bell ring.

"Don't worry about being late; we're watching a movie today." The teacher told them.

They walked to the office together and watched as people rushed to their classes so they weren't late. The bell rang and only a couple people were left outside of the classrooms. They entered the office and walked over to the lady behind the desk. "We're here to get a box for Miss Middleton." Grissom took charge and asked.

"Sure thing, Mr. Grissom. One second." She answered the ringing telephone and Gil and Sara waited for her to get the box.

The door opened behind them and they looked to see who was coming in. It was Hank. He had his football jersey on and was carrying a sports bag and his backpack. He went to the lady on the phone and she held her finger up saying to wait. He signed in and looked at Grissom and Sara behind him. He dropped his bags on the floor and huffed like he ran to get there.

"Hey." He smiled at them.

"Hey, Hank." Sara smiled politely.

"Sara I wanted to make good of that promise you gave me the day we met." Hank said before Gil could say anything.

"What promise?"

"You told me you would help me with science."

"Oh, right."

"Can you come over tonight? I have a test on Thursday and if I don't get at least a C then my grade drops from a C- to a D. And if that happens, I get kicked off the team."

"Sure, I just have to ask my parents. I'll call during lunch and ask."

"Thank you."

"Ok, Hank. Do you need a pass for class?" the receptionist asked.

"Ya, I couldn't find my football bag-"

"Save the excuse. I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a hint of humor in her voice. Hank must be late a lot, Sara figured. He took the pass and picked up his bags and smiled at Sara.

"I'll see you at lunch then." He smiled again and left.

"I'll get the package now." She left and came back with a box, and by the size it was probably filled with about fifteen to twenty text books. "Do you need help?" she asked.

"No, I got it." Gil picked it up easily and for the first time Sara saw the how big hi biceps are. He put it on his shoulder and started to leave. Sara rushed ahead and got the door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They walked though the open halls off the school closely together. Every once and a while Gil would adjust the package on his shoulder.

Sara would look at his shoulder every time he moved the box. "What are you looking at?"

"What?"

"You keep looking at my shoulder. Why?"

"Isn't that box heavy?"

"No."

"Why do you keep readjusting it?"

"It keeps slipping." He put plainly.

"Do you lift weights?"

"What?"

"Your arms, they're really muscular."

"Oh, no. I don't lift weights."

"How'd you get your arms so muscular?"

"I use them a lot. I sign with my mom, I help with-"

"You sign?"

"Yes, my mother is deaf."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Before she could ask more they were in front of their classroom. Sara opened the door and Gil brought the box to Miss Middleton.

"Thank you." She said.

They went to their desk and sat down. The movie was already playing and it was on something about what they were learning. It was one of those educational non-fun videos that no one really watched except a couple students. Usually Sara and Grissom would be the ones watching but not today. Sara was to busy thinking about Gil and his mom, and Gil busy thinking of Sara and her comments. Every once and a while they would catch each other stealing glances at each other.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Once Sara was out of her fourth period class she brought out her cell phone and called her dad. She listened to the ringing for a while until she answered. "Hello?"

"Leanne, it's Sara."

"Sara, why are you calling home in the middle of the day?"

"I wanted to know if I could help my friend study after school."

"I don't think Steve wouldn't be very pleased with that."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you after school."

Sara was about to hang up but stopped at the sound of her foster mothers voice. "Wait, Sara."

"Yes."

"You go ahead. Just be back before six thirty, that's when Steve gets home."

"Thank you so much." She looked up and saw Gil watching her like he always does. She smiled at him when he smiled.

"Just don't be late. I don't think I can gat you out of trouble if he knows you weren't home."

"Ok, I'll see you at six sharp." She hung up the phone and continued toward him.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Grissom waited for Sara outside the lunch room like he did everyday. Sara never asked any more questions about his mom, yet. He didn't want her to feel like it was an inappropriate subject. When he saw Sara he smiled and she smiled back when she noticed him. She was on her phone but hung up before she was within ear shot of him.

"Hey." She said, stopping in front of him. "Come on." She started walking and he quickly followed. He started to go towards their normal table, some of their friends and now Jim, since he's back, and sometimes Catherine, Greg, Nick or Warrick. She took his hand and brought him over to the football table, where Hank sat. Most of the team sat there, including Warrick and Nick.

"Why are we sitting over here?"

"We're not. I just have to talk to Hank real quick. You don't have to come if you don't want to. I'll meet you by the table." Before he could answer they were at the table.

"Hey, Sara, Grissom." Nick said. Hank turned around and waved. "What brings you over to the jock table?"

"I just needed to talk to Hank."

"So, did you call your parents?"  
"Ya, they said it was fine. I just have to be home before dinner."

"I can't wait." He stood and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sit and talk with us for a while."

"Sara, I'll meet you at the table." He didn't wait for her to reply and walked away towards the table in the back.

"Come on." Hank pulled her to the table and had her sit next to him and Warrick was on the other side of her. "Do you want to go to the game with me on Friday? You get to sit on the field since you're with one of the team."

"I'm sorry, I have other plans."

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, I'm busy."

"Oh, ok. Maybe some other time."

"Ya, maybe." She looked over at Gil talking to Jim.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Gil sat down next to Jim in a huff. "Hey, buddy. Have a good date yesterday?"

He looked at his friend shocked at his statement. "It wasn't a date."

"That's not what Catherine said. She said you and her are totally infatuated with each other."

"It wasn't a date. We did our homework and then I drove her home."

"I saw you and her yesterday. You had something to ask her. And today, she took you're hand and when she was talking to you, you two were really close." Gil looked away and took out his bag lunch. "You asked her out."

"What?" he looked up at his friend.

"I can tell. I know you. But this time is different."

"What do you mean?"

"It took less than a month for you to ask her out and you kissed her already."

"How did-"

"You're always so close to her." Gil sat back with a 'humph'. "And I was talking to Miss Middleton today who said she saw you kiss her on the cheek before class." Gil chuckled and shook his head.

"You are going to be a great detective someday."

"What can I say? It's my calling."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

"Hank, I'm going to go sit over there for lunch. I'll see you after school." Sara stood before he could protest.

"Ok, meet me in the senior parking lot. I own the silver Mercedes." Sara nodded and headed off to sit with her other friends.

She could see Grissom was uncomfortable with what Jim was saying to him. She sat down next to him and asked, "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing." Grissom answered.

"Ok," she said.

"When's your date with Grissom?" Jim asked.

"Friday." She said questioningly.

"I knew it."

"What is he talking about?"

"He found out that we're going on a date and I wouldn't tell him when it was." Gil answered.

"Oh," she covered her mouth, "was I not supposed to say anything?"

"It's fine. He has a tendency to find me when I'm on a date."

"Oh." She smiled. "Well I guess I'll see you on Friday."

"Actually, no, you won't. I'm busy."

"With Judy?"

"No, I'll be by myself."

"I can't say I'm sorry you won't be there." Gil said.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Hank looked at his friends and smiled. "She's just playing hard to get."

"Oh, sure." Warrick said in disbelief.

"I think she likes Grissom." Nick said.

"Ya. And I think he likes her, too. I bet there going to get together." Warrick told Nick.

"I think that they're already together."

"She's not just blowing you off, Hank. She's blowing you off for Grissom, the science nerd." Leo, a blocker on the football team, said to Hank.

"Trust me, by tomorrow, she'll be eating out of my hand." Hank said.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm gonna put the old Hank charm on her."

"You mean you're going to play the quarterback card. The old, I'm the football star and I get what I want and I want you?" Warrick joked.

"Shut up." Hank threw his trash at Warrick and left the table.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

After school Gil and Sara went their separate ways. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sara said.

"Ya, tomorrow." He shyly leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly. "Bye."

"Bye." Sara walked to the senior parking lot where she met up with Hank. She got into his car. "Hi."

"Hey, you ready?"

"Let's go."

Gil walked to Jim's locker and stood next to Jim. "Hey, Griss. What are you doing here?"  
"Why aren't you going to check up on me and Sara on Friday?"

"Why would I?"

"You always do."

"Well, I can tell you want to be alone."  
"I always want to be alone."

"I told you, this time is different."

"What ever you say." Gil said and walked away to his car.

TBC!

Please tell me what think so far! I want your reviews!


	5. Your Hero Arrives

What Do You Do…?

Chapter 5- Your Hero Arrives

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope it is to your satisfaction. Sorry about the wait.

"Here we are." Hank said as he pulled into his driveway. It was a three story house. Sara stared in aw.

"You actually live here?"

"What can I say? It's home." He got out of the car and Sara followed his lead. She walked with him up the front steps and to the front door. He unlocked the door and opened it. He put his hand on her back and led her inside. "We have the house to ourselves." He smiled at her and she, politely, smiled back.

"So, let's get started." She said to him.

"Ok, let's head up to my room." He started up the stairs and she followed him up. He entered the room and she went in after him. "Make yourself at home." She looked around at his room and it was exactly what she expected. Sport posters on his walls and his desk littered with trash and soda cans. It was a really big room and made him look even more like a spoiled rich kid. He had a computer on his desk and she was going to use it but the computer chair was covered with magazines and dirty clothes. "Please, sit." He offered.

She moved over to the unmade bed, since it seemed to be the only place to sit, and sat down. "Nice room."

"Thanks." He sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I think we should get started." She took out her books and some practice tests she had gotten from the teacher for him. "What is the main thing you need help on? I know you're in chemistry, but what has you confused?"

"Well, everything I guess."

"We'll start with the practice test so I can see where we should start." She handed it to him and he got out a pencil. "Take as long as you need." He scooted up on the bed so his back rested against the head board.

He patted the spot next to him, "come sit."

"Where's the rest room?" she asked.

"Down the hall to your left, third door on the right."

_Big house_, she thought. "I'll be right back. Start your test." She left the room quickly and headed to the bathroom. She didn't have to go but she hated the way he would stare at her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She turned on the sink and washed her hands slowly in the cold water. _Why am I here, risking having Steve find out, just to help Hank?_ She sighed. _It has nothing to do with Hank. I just wanted to be out of the house._ She answered truthfully. She knew that if anyone else had asked to go somewhere she would have gone with them. She is tired of sitting at home, fearing that she may do something wrong to upset Steve.

She turned off the sink and dried her hands on a towel. She went back to Hank's bedroom. She found Hank sitting where she left him but the test was on the bed next to him. "Are you finished?"

"Ya. I kinda guessed on all of it though."

"Let's go through it." She moved over to the bed and sat down on the edge. She picked up the test and started to correct it.

"I think it would help if we went through it together."

_What a horrible liar. _"Sure. Well, you put A here when the answer is C because-"

"Come sit next to me." She looked at him with a confused look. "So I can see the test." She scooted up on the bed so she was seated next to him. "That's much better." He scooted closer to her.

"Ok, like I was saying the answer is C…" she stopped when he came even closer to her.

He smiled at her. "I can see better from here."

She nodded and continued. After about five problems she realized that he wasn't listening to a word she said. "Hank?" she looked up and saw that he was staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Very close attention." He smiled at her.

"Not me, the test."

"How could I think of anything else but the beautiful girl sitting on my bed?" he tried to charm.

"Hank, if you don't need my help then I think I should leave." She started to get up but stopped when Hank grabbed her arm. "Hank-" Her words were cut off by Hank kissing her. She pushed him off of her. "What the hell?!"

"I know you've been thinking about me this whole time. You never want to come tutor me, you just wanted to be alone with me."

"I'm leaving." She tried to get up but Hank pushed her down on the bed so she was lying down on her back. He was on top of her straddling her hips and holding her arms by her sides.

"No you're not."

"Hank, get off me." She tried to move but he was to strong.

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

"Hank!"

He leaned in and kissed her again. She struggled against him but he held her down. She mustered up all of her energy and kneed him in the groin. He rolled off of her groaning in pain. Sara jumped up and grabbed her books and backpack and ran out of the house. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed. She dropped her bag on the ground while she waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Gil." She was crying as she spoke his name.

"Sara, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Ya, I…uh, I need a ride."

"Where are you?" He ran out of his room and grabbed his car keys and was running to the car. He frantically unlocked his car and started it.

"I'm at Hank's house."

"I'll be there in two minutes."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. She heard Hank coming out of the house behind her. "Hank, just go away." She didn't turn around to face him.

"Sara." He walked up to her and grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to face him.

"Let go of me."

"We aren't finished." He yelled. He squeezed her arm harder making her yelp in pain. "Come on. We should go back inside."

"Hank-"

Gil jumped out of his car as soon as he made it to Hank's house. He saw Hank harassing Sara in the driveway. "Hank, let go of her."

He dropped Sara's arm. "You called _him_ to pick you up?"

"Sara, come on, get in the car." Gil picked up her bag and placed his hand on her lower back leading her to the passenger side of the car. He helped her in and placed her bag in the back seat. He closed her door and walked over to Hank. "Don't you ever lay another hand on her, you got it?"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Don't make me laugh, I think we both know who would win in a fight." He smirked. "Besides, you're only jealous that she wanted me more than you."

"You wish." Gil turned around and walked casually to his car. He got in and pulled out of the driveway and drove for a couple minutes before pulling into the parking lot at the park in town. "Sara?" he turned to her. The whole time in the car she was silently crying and looking out the window. "Talk to me."

He placed his hand under her chin and turned her to face him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you called me. But, you need to tell me what happened." She looked down with her eyes but he held her face still. "Please."

"He…he tried to ra…rape me." She looked up when she finished speaking.

"Sara, I'm so sorry." Gil pulled her into his chest and hugged her as she cried.

After sitting like that for half an hour Sara looked up at Gil. "Can you drive me home?"

"Of course." She sat back in her seat and he drove her home in silence.

Gil parked the car in front of her house on the side of the road. "Sara, we're here."

She turned to him and smiled, "thanks again."

"There's no need to thank me. I will always be here to help you."

She scooted closer to him and her face was only inches away from his. "Really, thank you." She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

He turned fully towards her and deepened the kiss. Their tongues dueled and his hand came up to tangle in her hair. Her hands came up wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

A knock came from the driver's side window and they broke apart. Sara nearly screamed as she saw Steve standing there. Gil rolled down the window, embarrassed at being caught. "Sara, who's this?" he asked.

"Steve, this is Gil. Gil, this is Steve, my foster dad."

"I see, Sara would you get out of the car, please."

"Yes, Steve."

"I'm sorry about this." Gil apologized as Sara grabbed her bag from behind her.

"I'm sure you know my position of a protective father."

"Of course, I understand you position."

"Come on, Sara. Hurry up." She got out of the car. "Go to your room."

"Yes." She turned to Gil. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." She shut the door and headed into the house.

"Bye, Steve."

"Bye." Steve watched Gil drive off and walked into the house. "Sara!" he bellowed into the house. "Get down here! Now! You too, Leanne!"

TBC!

A/N: Sorry it is kinda short. I just wrote it because I haven't written in a while. Tell me what you think.


	6. Close Call

What Do You Do…

What Do You Do…?

Chapter 6- Close Call

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Steve shouted at Sara came downstairs.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up!" Leanne came down the stairs slowly, keeping her eyes on the floor as she walked. "Did you let her stay out of the house?" he turned to his wife. She nodded, afraid to speak and anger him more. "You bitch!" he walked over to her so he was in her face. "You know the rules! She is to come straight home from school! I expect my rules to be followed even when I wasn't here!"

"She was just-"

"I don't care. I'm the man in the house and what I say goes! And I say she comes home right away!" He shoved her backward, pushing her to the ground. Her head hit the wall with a sickly thud. He turned back to Sara.

"Steve, please. I didn't mean any harm."

"You broke the rules, now you must pay the consequences."

"Steve, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." His fist flew and connected with Sara's cheek. She stumbled and before she could think to cover her face another blow landed on her other cheek. She was knocked off of her feet and fell to the ground. He kicked her roughly in the ribs and she curled into fetal position. He kneeled next to her, "You better learn to respect me. I wouldn't want you having anymore accidents." He sneered in her face. He got up and walked away, leaving the two women on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Leanne. I didn't want you to get in trouble for something I did."

"It's fine." Leanne got up and helped Sara to her feet. Leanne looked Sara over and shook her head sadly. "You should probably stay home from school tomorrow." She rubbed Sara's cheek with her hand, "There will be bruising and you'll be sore."

"Ok." Sara knew the drill; beaten, no school the next day, back to school the day after wearing pounds of make-up. She's been through it enough to have it memorized. She didn't really mind, though. She was always sore and it hurt to just get out of bed, and since Steve was always at work during the day she and Leanne would have the house to themselves.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Gil's school day passed by slowly. Since Sara wasn't there he was bored out of his mind, which he thought was funny since a couple weeks ago, before he met Sara, school entertained him. Now it seemed, without Sara, school bored him like it does the other students.

First, second, and third period passed by slowly. Fourth period was always slow, since it was the one class he didn't share with Sara, but today it seemed to pass by even slower. Today he wouldn't be able to see Sara at lunch and there was no need to feel anxious for the class to end.

When the lunch bell rang, instead of being one of the first out, he was the last to leave class, lingering far behind the other students in his class. "Not rushing to meet that girl today, Gil?" Mrs. Egan asked.

"Sara's not here today." He replied solemnly.

"Sara…the new girl." She put together.

"Ya, we share classes together and have gotten to know each other."

"She must be special. I have never seen you act this way before."

He just smiled at himself and walked quietly out of the classroom.

After school Gil skipped science club and decided to head over to Sara's house to see if she was ok. He wondered if she was sick with the flu, or a cold, miserable and alone in bed. _Maybe she could use some company_. He thought.

He got to Sara's house, easily remembering where it was. He parked the car and found no other car in the drive way so he supposed that she was home alone. He knocked on the door so he wouldn't wake her if she was sleeping and waited a couple minutes, but no one answered. He tried the door bell just incase she was watching TV and couldn't hear.

Sara opened the door, expecting Leanne, but was shocked when she saw Gil standing before her. "Gil?" she stated in bewilderment. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at science club?"

"I came to make sure you were ok, and to give you company incase you were lonely." Sara smiled, his kindness touching her. She stepped onto the porch and hugged him. When she pulled back Gil saw the bruise on her face in the sunlight. "Sara, what happened?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your face. Where did the bruise come from?"

"Oh, that. It's nothing. Clumsy me. I was trying to open my shower door and it flew open and hit me. I didn't want to make it a big thing at school so I didn't go today. I don't want people to get the wrong image."

"Oh, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'll be back tomorrow and we are still on for are date tomorrow. I mean if you still wanted to go."

"There is nothing else I would like to do." He smiled and she smiled back. "Do you want company?"

"I would love some, but my dad grounded me and I don't want to get in more trouble and not be able to go on our date."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ya, see you then." Gil leaned in and gave her a small kiss on her lips. "I can't wait for our date."

"Me neither. Bye."

"Bye." Gil went back to his car and waved to Sara as he drove off. "That was close." Sara breathed out a sign in relief, glad that he accepted her lame excuse. She saw Leanne pulling into the drive way and she went out to help get the groceries.

TBC

A/N: Again sorry about the wait and the date will be coming next chapter.


	7. The Date

What Do You Do…

What Do You Do…?

Chapter 7- The Date

A/N: Sorry for the delay. My life has gotten hectic. Don't expect me to post new chapters very often. I'm sorry but writing seems to be at the bottom of my priorities, and I hate it! I hope you like this chapter, but it is kind of just filler to try and get a chapter out. Tell me what you think.

The final bell rang and Grissom and Sara sat quietly while all the other students raced out of the class to their long awaited weekend. Slowly, they both got up from their seats and grabbed their bags. "Please, let me." Grissom said, taking her bag from her hand and carrying it for her.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Do you need to stop by your locker or are you ready to go?" He asked, stopping at the hall with their lockers.

"I need to grab some things first." He followed her to her locker and handed her her backpack to put the books in. She grabbed some text books and threw them in the bag and Grissom took it back from her. "You don't need to carry it. I can do it, you know."

"I know you can, but I want to take it so you don't have to." She smiled at him. They started walking to his car and realized that there were only a couple other people still at the school. Grissom opened the trunk and threw in their bags before running over and opening the door for Sara.

The ride to Sara's house was silent but the whole time they held hands. Once parked outside her house he dreaded letting go of her hand. "I'll see you later then?" She asked.

"I'll be here 5:00 sharp."

"I can't wait." She got out, grabbed her bag and then waved to him from the top of her porch steps. He waved back and waited for her to get inside before leaving.

She got inside and shut the door behind her and ran upstairs. "I'm home!" she shouted to her foster mother as she went. She got to her room and grabbed her towel before heading to the shower. She took a quick shower then opened her closet and tried to decide what to wear.

She pulled out all of her clothes but none of them seemed good enough. They were all stupid and too boring and too… old. She hasn't had any new clothes for over a year. All her stuff is either her old clothes or clothes handed down to her by her previous foster siblings. She sorted through all her jeans and pants and couldn't find any that she thought made her look good. They were either too big or too small, some had holes, and others were just ugly and she has never worn before.

Getting frustrated she through the pairs of pants to the floor and sighed. She looked through her shirts and picked a nice baby blue tank top and a light blue jacket over it that fit her nicely. She held the shirt in front of her in the mirror. "If only I had something to go with it." She talked to her self. She looked at the clock. "It's already 4:00!" she shouted. She quickly got down on the floor and started looking threw her pile of pants on the floor.

After searching threw for a couple minutes she remembered the stack of clothes in the back of her closet the she has never worn. She scrambled to her feet and opened the box that held her skirts and dresses. She dumped it on the floor and sifted threw it until she found a jean skirt that her last sister had given her when she moved out three years ago. She quickly put together her outfit and put it on. The skirt was a little shorter than mid thigh and matched her shirt perfectly.

She sighed, happy that she found the right thing to wear. She put on some make up and then looked at the clock. 4:15, now she had to wait.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Grissom threw himself on his bed, he had a towel wrapped around his waist from his shower and his hair was still dripping water. He couldn't find anything to wear. His jeans are too casual and his dress pants too dressy. He couldn't decide whether he should wear normal school clothes or if he would look ridiculous in normal day attire. What if she dressed up and he didn't? Would she think that he wasn't as serious as she was? _I should dress up._ He told himself.

But what if she wasn't as dressed up as him? He would look like a fool. He would be dressed up and she would look like she didn't really care about the date. Was that true? Did she not care about the date? _No._ he said. _She is as happy as I am._ He smiled but then the smile fell a little. _I hope._

He grabbed for a pair of jeans that he hasn't worn in a while. They were casual but stylish. He threw them on over his boxers and stood in front of the mirror without his shirt. He tried to decided what color shirt would go with his pants. He couldn't decide so he went to his closet and picked at random.

He threw on the shirt and looked in the mirror. It was black and fit tightly to show of his muscles. He smiled at his reflection. He hasn't worn this outfit since he dated Sophia. She said it made him look sexy and he had to agree that he did look pretty good.

He looked at the clock, 4:20. He lay down on his bed and flipped his TV on. After a couple minutes he turned it off, realizing that he wouldn't be able to concentrate, and thought of Sara.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

At five O'clock sharp Grissom pulled into Sara's driveway. Not that he planned on being right on time. He had left too early and didn't know if she was ready so he drove through the town for a while then headed back. He calmed himself and started walking to the front door. And at that point he started to freak about his clothing choice. Were his pants to tight? Did his shirt look good and clean?

Sara heard him pull up, for the second time. This time he wasn't early but right on time. Not that she minded, she was ready long before he pulled up the first time. She heard his car door slam and she was scared. She shouldn't let him see the inside of her house. It was a disaster from Steve's tantrum this morning. She rushed down the stairs and hurled herself out of the door as quickly, and as quietly, as possible.

Gil was startled when he met Sara only half way up the porch steps. "Hey." He said surprised, her presence breaking all his thoughts.

"Hi." She said blushing. He smiled as she tried to hide her face.

He backed up a couple steps and looked at her. "You look beautiful. Sorry I didn't say it at first but you scared me."

"Oh," she blushed more. "Sorry about that. I had to rush out the door or my parents would have wanted to interrogate you."

"Oh, your parents." He said simply. "Doesn't your dad work during the day?" he asked.

"Yes." She said, fearing getting caught in the lie she told him. "My mom is home though."

"So, I guess you're ready to go then." He half chuckled.

"Ya, so where are we going?" she asked while he lead her towards his car.

"First, I thought that I'd bring you to a movie. Then after that, dinner at my house." She smiled at him but didn't say anything. He took it as a bad sign. "Sorry I can't take you anywhere fancy or anything, but I don't really have that much money to spend." He rambled on.

She put her hand on his arm gently while he drove and he looked at her quickly to see her smiling. "I don't expect you to bring me to expensive restaurants." He smiled. "A movie and a home cooked meal, that sounds… exquisite." She did the last word in a false snotty voice that lightened the mood.

They both chuckled and Gil took Sara's hand in his and squeezed it. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand and then brought their combined hands to his knee. She looked at their joined hands and back up at him. He was staring at her with deep blue eyes and a wide smile, and just looking at him made her smile.

After several long seconds of this staring game, a car behind them honked and they both leaned away. "The lights green." Sara said, blushing again.

"Ya, it is." And they drove on for a while longer.

"You look good, too." He looked over at her in confusion. She didn't know what to say. "Well, you do. I forgot to tell you earlier and thought that I would tell you now."

"Thanks." He cut her off before she could start another sentence. The rest of the ride was spent in silent, to avoid further embarrassment for both of them.

Once at the theater they got soda and a small popcorn so they don't spoil their appetite. They took their seats, directly in the middle, and waited for the previews to pass and their movie to play. Gil looked around the almost empty theater and smiled, _No Jim in sight yet._

But something was off with Sara. Sara has been quiet since the car and Gil began to worry. Whenever he tried to talk to her she would answer the question but then o right back into silence. _I'm I doing something wrong? Did I forget something?_ He asked himself. He looked over at her and she was staring at her hands in her lap. "So…" he started for her.

"So…" she said back and looked up at him.

"Are you excited for the movie?" he tried.

"Ya." He continued to look at her so she continued, "I've heard good things about it."

"Ya, me too." He turned and looked at the door when someone kids came running in, horsing around with each other and the mother left behind trying to keep them in check and carry all the food and drinks. When he turned back to Sara she was looking back at her hands.

Sara wasn't trying to be rude or not talk, she was just scared. First off, she didn't know what to say. Second, Steve had threatened her that if she broke another rule then she would be grounded, which meant staying home after school and being beaten. She couldn't get over it. It was all she could think about, because if she was grounded it meant she couldn't see Gil anymore.

The lights dimmed and Sara looked up at the screen, but Gil looked at her. She didn't know what to do, he looked worried. She reached over and grabbed his hand. She didn't look over but he saw her smile widen. He squeezed her hand back and they sat back to watch the movie.

Half way through the movie Gil noticed Sara was uncomfortable so he dropped her hand and moved the arm rest that was between them. She looked at him confused but he turned her around and grabbed her shoulders and led her back so she was lying against him. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They both smiled and continued watching the movie.

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

Gil and Sara arrived at his house a little after eight. He opened the door and held it open for her to go through. "Andrew!" Gil called while shutting the door behind him. He turned to Sara and explained, "My mom's boyfriend," and she nodded in understanding.

"In the kitchen!" she heard a man, Andrew she guessed, call out.

Gil led her through a door and there stood a huge man, tall, probably an inch shy of six feet, and muscular, but about the age 48-53. His hair was cut short, a little longer than a buzz cut. He looked like he was previously in the army. "Andrew, this is Sara. Sara, this is Andrew."

"Nice to meet you," he extended his and to her.

"Nice to meet you, too," she shook is hand and was surprised to find his grip not crushing but gentle.

Sara noticed a short woman walk into the room. Gil turned to her and signed to her, _"Hello, Mom. This is Sara."_

She smiled at him and signed back, _"Sara, I like her name. She's cute too. Good choice."_ If Sara knew what his mom said it would have been truly embarrassing.

Gil turned back to Sara, "Sara, this is my mom, Elizabeth."

Sara thought it funny that Gil's mom and Andrew were dating. They are total opposites. She was short, around five feet, and her frame was round but not big. Her hair was a light brown that was starting to grey and it was curly, just like Gil's. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Grissom." Gil interpreted and the two women shook hands. Completely opposite from Andrew's hand shake, this one was strong and firm, and not at all what she was expecting.

"I hope you guys are hungry. We made a lot of food." Andrew said while signing simultaneously.

"_Yes, I hope you are."_ Elizabeth signed. _"Me and Andrew went a little over board and cooked _way _too much."_ She chuckled lightly and so did Gil and Andrew while Sara stood there confused.

Gil turned to Sara and repeated, "My mom says that they made way too much food." Sara nodded.

"Gil told us that you are vegetarian so Elizabeth went and bought a new cook book. We went a little crazy with it." Andrew explained.

"You didn't have to do that. I don't need a special dinner."

"_Of course you do dear. Gil thinks your special and that means you deserve it all,"_ Elizabeth signed, startling Sara with a reply.

"She say's that they were happy to make it for you. She can read lips." Gil explained.

"Well, let's go eat." Andrew said while rubbing his hands.

When they sat down at the table they were all surprised at the amount of food on the table. "Don't feel obligated to eat everything." Gil told Sara, who looked like she was trying to see how it would all fit in her stomach.

After dinner and the plates were cleared Gil and Sara went into his room to chill before Sara had to go home. Sara sat down on the bed with a huff. "I'm so full. I can't believe I ate that much." She rubbed her stomach with her hand feeling all that she ate that night.

Gil sat down too and agreed. "I can't believe my mom made that much food, and it was all _so good_." He said. "Do you eat this good every night at your house?"

She looked over at him. "Not every night but my mom is a great cook." It wasn't a total lie. Her mom could cook but usually Sara just found whatever she could for her dinner. "Can I ask you something?"

"Technically you just did."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Anything you'd like."

"Why is your mom deaf?" she seemed almost shy when she asked.

"She has Otosclerosis."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's hereditary, it wasn't your fault."

"Is it hard?"

"Is what hard?"

"Being deaf."

"Yeah." Gil knew all too well how hard it was to be deaf. Since two years ago his hearing has been going and every once and a while he loses his hearing totally for up to a couple minutes. He hasn't told anyone yet, not even his mom, but he thinks that Andrew is starting to catch on because Gil can never hear when Andrew calls him. "Well, at least I think it would be. It's hard for my mom to communicate with others without me or Andrew there to translate."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Sara noticed Gil's shoulders slump and his face drop.

"Oh, you didn't." Gil moved to sit net to Sara and draped his arm over her shoulders. "You could never upset me; you make me too happy to ever do that." Sara leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, surprising him, and herself.

"Good to know." He smiled and moved his hand to hold her face. He placed a light kiss on her lips and they both smiled. He moved in again and this time trapped her in a full kiss. Sara's phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled back to check it. It was her alarm, "I have to go home."

Gil leaned in for one more little kiss then pulled back and helped Sara stand. "Let's go."

**CSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSIGSRCSI**

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay. My life has gotten hectic. Don't expect me to post new chapters very often. I'm sorry but writing seems to be at the bottom of my priorities, and I hate it! I hope you like this chapter, but it is kind of just filler to try and get a chapter out. Tell me what you think.

A/N2: The more reviews I get the more I feel obligated to write, so if you want more chapters then review!


End file.
